MAFIOSOS DIMENSINALES
by ravendark-inner
Summary: Bueno solo digo que soy pe sima haciendo summary y solo pongo esto-tras una pequeña reunión nuestros protagonistas serán mandados al mundo de katekyo hitman reborn


**Llegada a Katekyo Hitman ¡vamos! **

En un mundo distinto al de Katekyo Hitman Reborn estaba una chica estaba caminando con sus amigos así su casa, todos platican de cómo les había ido en la escuela (no todos iban en la misma escuela.)

Boss-dijo un rubio.

Te he dicho que no me digas así-dijo una pelinegra.

Pero si tu eres la Boss verdad chicos-dijo el rubio yos demás solo asintieron-ves.

Aah está bien-suspiro la pelinegra-por cierto ya saben a qué casa iremos para ver Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

No-dijeron todos los presentes.

Mmm-se quedo pensando la pelinegra-porque no en la nuestra-volteando a ver otra pelinegra-onee-chan.

Bueno Porque no-dijo la otra pelinegra.

Entonces vamos-dijo Tarashiko.

Y si todos los muchachos fueron a la casa de las pelinegras y cuando llegaron a la casa de estas fueron directo a la sala allí estaban dos sillones para 5 personas un sillón individual una mesa la cual estaba llena de bolsas de papas, fritas dulces, refrescos y en un pequeño espacio estaba una tabla que precia de madera y tenia grabados unos extraños símbolos y enfrente de la mesa y sillones estaba una pantalla de plasma.

Boss-dijo una pelirroja-no creo que solo allá ofrecido su casa para ver Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pero como crees Boss no…-no termino una castaña porque fue interrumpida.

Exacto-dijo la pelinegra y todos presentaron atención a lo que ella iba a decir-hace unas noche la tabla ha empezado a brilla por si sola.

Entonces eso significa que la tabla nos va enviar a otra parte-dijo Nadesko.

No estoy tan segura-dijo Tarashiko-pero hay que tener cuidado.

Porque-dijo otra pelirroja.

Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que paso la ultima vez-dijo una rubia.

Sara-regaño Tarashiko.

Pero Boss la ultima vez se creó esa herida-dijo Sara señalando brazo izquierdo de la pelinegra.

No importa-dijo Tarashiko.

Como que no importa Decima usted fue envenenada y casi pierde su brazo izquierda-dijo una chica de pelo negro con un mechón gris.

Pero el chiste es que ustedes estén bien Adelaska-dijo Tarashiko.

Decima-dijo la mencionada con cierta tristeza.

Bueno miren ya va empezar KHR-dijo Tarashiko para cambiar de tema pero de repente la tabla empezó a brillar y en ese momento todos rodeando la mesa y ellos también brillaron.

Boss-dijeron todos a la pelinegra pero no respondió y entonces todos supieron que significaba que iban a irse nuevamente.

Entonces la tabla tomo un color azul y ellos fueron absorbidos por ella después la tabla desapareció.

En algún lugar del mundo (que se quede bien claro que viajaron entre dimensiones).

Ittai-se quejo la pelinegra.

Boss se encuentra bien-dijo la castaña.

Si Camila-dijo la pelinegra-alguien tiene mi tabla.

Si nosotros-dijeron tres ojiazules.

Dénmela por favor Ramón Samuel y Ulises-dijo la pelinegra refiriéndose a los ojiazules.

Si-dijeron los ojiazules dándole la tabla

Tabla por favor dinos en donde estamos-pidió Tarashiko

Están en la dimensión de Katekyo Hitman Reborn Tarashiko-sama-dijo una voz dentro de la tabla

Gracias-dijo Tarashiko

De nada estoy para brindarle mi ayuda cundo quiera Tarashiko-sama-dijo la voz

Está bien, bueno entonces hay que escribirnos en Nami-chuu-dijo la pelinegra

Tarashiko-sama yo ya me encargue de eso-dijo la voz

A que te refieres-dijo Adelaska

Ya ve que empecé a brillar por mi misma hace unas cuantas noches pues está arreglando todos para su llegada pero algo salió mal-dijo la voz

Que fue-dijeron los trillizos

Que al traerlos aquí las cartas del anime Sakura Card Carptors de han vuelto a dispersarse-dijo la voz

A eso no te preocupes las recolectaremos-dijo la pelinegra-pero son clow o Sakura las cartas-

Sinceramente no lo sé-dijo la voz –pero sus celulares ya tienen el localizador de cartas-todos sacaron su celulares y vieron

Bueno al menos podemos saber en donde están-dijo Tarashiko

Pero la única carta que no no se pondrá su ubicación será a carta del agua-dijo la voz

Porque-dijo el rubio

Por su punto ciego de la tabla-dijo Nadesko

Exacto-dijo Tarashiko-pero me preocupa algo

Que-dijo el rubio

Bueno que hemos estado hablando de las cartas pero no en donde nos quedaremos-dijo la pelinegra

Es cierto-dijo Sara

En el mapa hay un punto color azul-dijo la tabla

Si ¿y?-dijo una chica de mechas verdes

Jiji al parecer no entendiste-dijo una peli azul

Ah que te refieres-dijo la de las mechas verdes

A que es punto azul es donde nos quedaremos-dijo la peli azul

Bueno-dijo Tarashiko

Entonces vamos ver a ver-dijo la de mechas de verdes

Tienes razón Adel-dijo Tarashiko-Además Road creo que deberíamos así para después ir por los uniformes para ver si podemos llevarnos al menos un arma

Jiji-rio Road maléficamente-además también podemos torturar a los de aquí

Si Road pero cuidado-dijo Tarashiko-porque si escojo a una presa YO seré la única que la torture

Oh pero-dijo Road-cuando sabré cuál es tu presa

Por mi sonrisa-dijo Tarashiko

Jiji eso me agrada-dijo Road

Está bien vamos-dijo Tarashiko

Hi-dijeron todos

..


End file.
